


Gratitude

by LittleGrumblrAnna



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Game)
Genre: Other, Post 'Dream No More' ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 15:19:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16684087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleGrumblrAnna/pseuds/LittleGrumblrAnna
Summary: The Knight says farewell.





	Gratitude

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to Rowan, a great buggie pal.

_Tip-tip-tip-tip-tip-tip-tip-tip_

Light footsteps greeting the bleak little town.

_Tip-tip-tip-tip-tip-tip-tip-tip_

Everything within it ever unchanging. 

_Tip-tip-tip-tip-tip-tip-tip-tip_

Save the few inhabitants and occasional visitor.

_Tip-tip-tip-tip-tip-tip-tip-tip-fwump!_

The Knight rests its weary body on the iron bench.

“Welcome back, little traveler.” Elderbug greets his friend. “It is been some time since we last met. I pray you are well despite your weariness?” 

The Knight can manage a nod and not much else, further expression foreign to them.

“Good, good. Seeing you emerge from the well instead of the Stag Station was a surprise, but I won't claim to understand your adventurous energy and the paths you tread.” 

The mention of the Stag Station brought the Knight to their feet, rested and ready for their next destination. 

“Ah, off again so soon? Safe travels!” Elderbug bids them farewell, a mite of his loneliness returning as the Knight disappears into the station. They are the one of the few travelers who consistently return no matter how many times Hallownest calls. Elderbug knew they would come again in time and set his thoughts elsewhere until then. 

The Knight allowed the lift to reach the bottom floor before proceeding. In times of urgency, they’d dash across it the moment the Stagways came into view, but today there was no need. Old Stag was, as expected, not present and the Knight drew their nail to strike the bell -only to stop mid motion. A soft, sorrowful sound was echoing from the Stagways, similar to that of the forty-six weeping grubs the Knight had rescued in their travels. It was not as not as infantile, but still small and vulnerable sounding. 

They peered down the tunnel, seeing nothing but dim glow past the lowlights of the station. Traversing these tunnels would certainly invite disorientation, the Knight’s maps utterly useless within. Still, it was not a sound they were prepared to ignore, holding out their Lumafly lantern as tall tunnels illuminated proper. The Knight’s ever constant steps _Tip-tip-tip-tip-tip-tip-tip-tiped_ off the echoing walls, the only other sound accompanying it being the cries of this mystery beast. It was closer than assumed, the light from the station still visible as the Knight arrived at their supposed destination. A small hole in the wall, that they assumed wasn’t there before, was holding a shivering bug. A shriek sounded as the Knight held the lantern towards it, finally seeing the face to match the tears to. 

A small stag. 

“N-no! Don’t come any c-closer! Leave me b-be!” The stag pleaded, throwing their legs over its head in fear. “It’s quiet here, n-no s-shaking, no r-ringing! P-please go away!”

Old Stag had faith that one of his kind still lived, openly voicing that wish to the Knight after their trip to the Stag Nest. During said visit, the Knight had found remains of what seemed to be a recently hatched egg, though they were no expert in such things. Yet, here it was, a young stag, just what Old Stag had longed for, but, how to deliver the news? The child was trembling over everything they ought not to, if their words were to be believed. The ringing of the bell heralded the tunnels shaking which would only further their fright. The Knight could try to ring it regardless and call Old Stag, but it may cause the small stag to flee or get trampled underfoot. It was no wonder Old Stag never encountered their kin, it probably fleeing every time the Knight used the the Stagways.

The light of the Lumaflies was also causing the small stag to tremble, perhaps the lamp the Knight was holding was too near and too concentrated compared to the hanging lights in the tunnels. A step towards them had the small stag back up further into its hole. No voice to soothe their worries, no way to convey sympathy, left the Knight at an impasse. They were determined to have the two stags meet, but needed help of another if they wanted that meeting to become reality. The Knight placed the Lumafly lantern down in front of the small stag as a sort of, supposed cage to keep the child there until they returned. Now, who’s help to enlist on this task?

Sly is too blunt and would never abandon his Geo for a moment. Iselda was tending her shop whilst also watching over her slumbering husband. Bretta was kind enough, but presently only cared for Zote and his ramblings. Zote was useless and would sooner hit the little stag with their sorry excuse for a nail than comfort it. The Knight could probably bribe Jiji with their stash of rancid eggs, but their appearance was jarring, thus the opposite of the desired outcome most likely to happen. That left Elderbug, whom the Knight didn’t initially think of due to his uneasiness at anything not pertaining to Dirtmouth and staying within it. He may be the only one willing to help. The Knight decided to take their chances, stepping on the lift only to fly with their wings to the top instead, not willing to waste time. Elderbug came into view immediately, his surprise heightened as his friend dashed right next to him. 

“Oh, Hello again! Back so-” The Knight tugged on Elderbug’s cape, pulling the fabric in the direction of the station. “Hmm? What is it?” The Knight used their free hand to point at the the station, Elderbug’s gaze falling to it. “The Stag Station? What of it? What troubles you?” Elderbug asked of things he would get no verbal answer to. While the Knight openly approached him in the past for one sided conversations, they had never physically interacted with the old bug. This sudden change was odd, but a part of him felt elation over this development, besides the fact that he was being dragged somewhere he had a healthy fear of. “Do you wish to show me something within? I… will follow you, but please do not force me any further. I’ve no wish to go below.”

The Knight gave him another nod and led the hesitant Elderbug to the lift, the duo descending to their goal. The whimpering of the small stag was still constant, clear enough to catch Elderbug’s attention. “What cries! It sounds like a child! Has a little one gotten themselves lost in the Stagways? Goodness me…” He peered down the tunnel as the Knight moved past him and back to where their lantern lay. Elderbug could see the extra glow and two figures in it, but waffled on whether to follow, his feet planted in fear. “H-Hello down there! Are you harmed? Do you need some help?”

The little stag flinched, looking to the Knight and then down the tunnel to the voice’s source. The confusion in its eyes was mixing poorly with fear, but as the Knight took steps back and clearly pointed to the tunnel’s exit, something else stirred in them. “You needn’t be afraid anymore! My friend there will not harm you and neither shall I!” Elderbug called out again and the small stag slowly lowered their legs back to the ground. “Come hither, small one, you are safe now.”

“R-really? No more s-shaking a-and ringing? Truly?” It shivered and the Knight answered by pointing again towards the light. It was convincing enough, the little stag slowly but surely emerging from its hole and plodding towards Elderbug.

“Ho! What a tiny thing you are!” Elderbug remarked as the timid stag reached the station. “No doubt you lost your way in the grand tunnels of old. What are you called? I am Elderbug.”

“E-Elderb-bug?” 

“Yes! Oh, you are trembling horribly…! There, there, it was a scary experience, but it is all over now. Perhaps a trip up to our humble town-”

_DING-LING-LING_

The Knight struck the bell, the small stag shrieked, the tunnel rumbled, and Old Stag arrived, skidding to a halt.

“I am here, little one, what passage do you seek?” Old Stag’s gruff voice filled the room. His attention went from the Knight to the others in their company, neither of which he was familiar with, though the appearance of the trembling one sent a wave of bewilderment through him. Was he… seeing things? “L-little one… do my eyes deceive me? Is that a stag among you…?!” 

A nod from the Knight followed by a gasp from Elderbug confirmed their verve, though unable to address their kin from shock alone. “Well now, look here, small one! One of your sort is here! My goodness, how big you’ll grow to be! Come now, open your eyes, I see nothing to fear.”

“N-no!” The small stag’s eyes were shut fast. “The s-shaking and ringing d-does not stop wherever I g-go! You lied, you lied!” It sobbed, the sound of it softening Old Stag’s heart as he broke out of his daze. 

“Ahh, how long have you traveled the Stagways while fearing them? Hush now, you needn’t fear them any longer.” Old Stag moved himself onto the platform, gently bringing his snout down to nuzzle the fearful stag. “It is your smell that has teased my senses as of late. I wish I had found our nest sooner that we may have met under different circumstances.”

“O-our nest?” The small stag opened one of its eyes, and then immediately the other, staring up at its patriarch with awe.

“Yes, Little Stag, you and I are one in the same. Both born to traverse this kingdom and carry those through it. The ringing you fear are the bells of those who beckon us. The shaking… well, that is me and the burden of my weight. In time, you too shall shake the tunnels as you grow. They are not things to fear.”

“T-truly…?” Old Stag nodded at their query. “You’re not l-lying, are you?”

“Fibs are unbecoming, therefore I do not partake in them. The one you endured from the little one and his companion was surely done in an attempt to have me meet you face to face. They meant no harm and I will promise you now that not another one will distress you. Come now, Little Stag, I shall take you home if you desire it.”

“I do, I d-do want to go home! I h-have been searching for s-so long!” Little Stag jumped to its feet. “You will t-take me there? Thank you, t-thank you!”

Old Stag knelt down and allowed his scion to climb and seat themselves on his back. “Ahh, little one, I cannot express how deep my gratitude goes. My joy has increased tenfold since meeting you and now it overflows endlessly. Please allow me to deposit this one at the Stag Nest and I will return post haste to carry you wherever you please!”

They rumbled off, leaving the Knight and Elderbug. “My, my... such jubilation! I am glad I was able help. There’s is not much left to celebrate... or look forward to in these times, but those two will have many happy days onwards. Be safe on your journey with them, friend, I shall see myself back to town.”

\----------------------

What was their purpose in this tedious task? Hornet watched the Ghost from afar, her curiosity teetering to vexation. It had everything it needed to make the choice, to bring Hallownest’s state to an end or prolong it, did it not? So why then was it clutching a flower so pale and delicate? Why waste time protecting it from all that threatened to scatter its petals? She had resolved to stay by the temple until the Ghost made its way there, but the meandering of her sibling caused Hornet to look for it instead. 

Finding the Ghost performing this menial and unproductive quest grated on her, but Hornet took no action. It had proven to her she needn't meddle further in its affairs, even if she wished to. Hornet believed herself patient, especially with how long she’d watched her kingdom fall and continue to. Yes, her patience wasn’t so easily tried. Despite this detour the Ghost was making, she allowed it and followed no further as it ascended up to the surface. It would descend to the temple soon enough. 

\---------------------- 

“This flower is... is it a gift? For me? Are you really giving me something so precious?” Elderbug could scarcely believe his eyes as the Knight freely offered the bloom. 

“Ah! I can really have it? My, my... I barely know what to say except... thank you!” He received it and tenderly cradled the flower in his arms. “Is this for my help with the stags or for the advice I’ve been spouting all this time? No matter... what a beautiful gift! Its glow so pale, petals pure white... It reminds me of you, my friend! I shall treasure it always, keep it safe so that we may enjoy it together when you return once more.” 

The Knight hesitated slightly before nodding. It was a lie, at least they thought it was. There was no telling what the future held beyond the Temple of the Black Egg and their fight with The Hollow Knight. The flower was their farewell, yet they still affirmed at the thought of returning to Dirtmouth. Did they not wish to upset Elderbug or was part of them hopeful for survival? The Knight didn’t know and moved to the Stag Station as Elderbug gleefully wished them safe journey. 

With how the infected the crossroads had become, taking a stag ride with the intention of reaching the temple was more of a hindrance than convenience. However, the Knight’s aim was not in comfort or quick transport, but to share one last ride with their companion. It could not present them with the same flower as Elderbug, Old Stag himself mentioning that the bloom would easily shatter if the Stagways were used in its transportation. The only thing the Knight could think of instead to show their appreciation was sharing one last ride as a farewell. 

_DING-LING-LING_

The bell echoes its song. Moments later, the rumbling answers, Old Stag skidding into view, but he was not by his lonesome today. Little Stag skidded in underneath his legs, a small, cushioned chair strapped to its back.

“Ah! Little one! We’ve been awaiting your next call. See what adorns the Little Stag? It is a training seat, one worn by many adolescent stags in the days of the kingdom’s prime. Little Stag is an eager one, wishing to take burden of the Stagways from their mentor, but they must first learn their responsibilities. I cannot promise you it will be a comfortable ride, but would you humour us and take Little Stag’s seat in lieu of mine?”

“I’ll d-do my very b-best!” Little Stag declared, shaking with anticipation. 

The Knight’s gaze moved from Old Stag’s chairs to the one on Small Stag. While not how they originally intended to spend their supposed last ride, fulfilling what was asked of them would surely be appreciated. It was in no way a tangible gift, but the Knight climbed onto Little Stag’s seat and gave the order on where to go.

“Thank you, little one. Now, as practiced, Little Stag…”

The ride was in no way comfortable. Little Stag’s excitement caused the Knight to bounce around with their eager leaps, insomuch they clung to the seat with their mantis claw for fear of falling off. The ride from Dirtmouth to the crossroads was a short one, thankfully, and the Knight tried to hide their stagger as they dismounted Little Stag, but Old Stag’s eye was too keen.

“Ahh, forgive me, little one. Are you uninjured? Perhaps it was too early for such a thing. Little Stag, you must trot gently, but with purpose. Anything else becomes a hindrance to our patrons. Do you understand?”

“Y-yes!” They squeaked and turned their attention to the Knight. “I’m v-very sorry for the t-trouble. I’ll d-do better next time, I promise!”

The Knight nodded, again. Why? They were implying their trip would be one to return from. Affirming this once with Elderbug and now twice with the stags. If they didn’t know what frustration was from their countless battles, lost and eventually won, then this was surely it. Old Stag had mentioned fibs unbecoming, but if they were to hide a painful possibility, was that still the case? Again, the Knight didn’t know, leaving the stags behind and taking the longer route to the temple. Through all the sickly infection and possesed husks, a familiar red dress greeted the Knight at the temple’s approach. Their end was truly near, wasn’t it?

\---------------------- 

Elderbug awoke from his nap more refreshed than usual. For the past while it seemed… brighter and calmer in the lonely town. He had attributed this to the lovely flower his little friend had gifted, perhaps making the world a little less faded, but it was not just him who noticed a change. Everyone in town seemed to have experienced relief of some kind, as if an oppressive shroud had been lifted. Regardless of whatever it was, Elderbug left his house in good spirits, clutching his precious flower in hopes the bench would be occupied by a familiar bug. 

He was instead surprised to see another on the bench. A tall bug he’d never met before; visage a similar pale white to his friend’s, adorned in an expertly woven red dress that was easily tossed in the wind. They rose from the bench at Elderbug’s approach, their piercing glare looking to the flower in his hands before meeting his eyes.

“I’d thought the recipient of its gift to be a grander bug, but I suppose this is not at all surprising.” Hornet huffed before sitting down again. “Sit.” She commanded and Elderbug did so, though keeping a gap between them out of nervousness. Hornet looked around Dirtmouth, to its small population and lonely streets. “This place, so barren and dim… I do not understand where a fondness of it came from, but I’ll not judge its preferences. It is a surprise it even had any…” She paused, remembering her purpose for this visit. “What do you call yourself?”

“O-oh, Elderbug. That is what most know me by. ...And you?” 

“...Hornet.” She simply answered and let the silence endure, trying to find the right words. “...I will not mince words with you, Elderbug. I have not appeared before you with tidings you wish to hear. You await the little Ghost’s return, but they are gone.”

“‘L-little ghost’? Forgive me, Miss Hornet, but I’m not sure who you’re referring to.” Elderbug lied to himself, knowing exactly to whom she referred, trying to ignore his heart sinking, trying to hold onto a sliver of hope. Hornet looked Elderbug straight in the eyes again, her scrutiny clearly seeing his fragility. She wasn’t good with easing others through grief. Perhaps she was colder than she claimed, but Hornet hadn’t come here to weep. 

“Elderbug, I will not claim to know how your heart stirs presently, but the one who gifted you the pale bloom… they are no longer with us.” Hornet finished the statement by grabbing a package she’d stored under the bench, carefully unwrapping it to reveal the contents within. The shell that once contained Elderbug’s friend revealed itself from the wrappings, broken, empty. 

“Ah…” Elderbug shook at the sight. He debated on dropping the flower to hold what was left of the Knight, still convincing himself, but he couldn’t will his arms to move. “They… were going to return… to enjoy the flower… with me.”

“Perhaps they intended to, perhaps they lied, but the choice made was the right one.” Hornet replied factually. “The details I will spare you, but the little Ghost’s life was not taken in vain, our opressor felled with them.” 

“I… do not understand.”

“Can you not feel it?” Hornet let out a small, relieved sigh. “The infection has ceased, the kingdom below your feet free from its grasp at long last. The one you called your friend fought bravely and made it come to pass. I bore witness to the battle, tried to give my aid, but my strength waned too early on. My consciousness returned and this was all that was left; the shell they cast away so that Hallownest could once again taste freedom.” 

Hornet wrapped the Knight’s shell back up and placed it in the gap between her and Elderbug. “I give them to you, not as an intention to further burden your sorrows, but to have them rest in a place they favoured. I thought their continual visits to the surface were just for resources and places to spend Geo, but the bloom you hold, it tells me different. It is incredibly fragile, difficult to transport, and the little Ghost went through many trials to deliver it here, to you. If this does not please you, I shall take them elsewhere and you can forget you ever saw me here.”

“No! No… Please do not take them away. I... believe you are right, Miss Hornet. Never before had I seen an adventurer return from below so often. I had hoped it was a sign I’d never have to bury them… _ohhh…_ ” Elderbug stifled a sob, Hornet taking it as her cue to leave, standing from the bench. 

“Very well, I shall leave this with you. I pray you stay well, Elderbug. Farewell.”

“Wait, Miss Hornet!” Elderbug stopped her intent to swing off. “Thank you... for bringing them here. I’ve met so many and then never again cross their paths, wondering what became of them. Waiting endlessly for those to return or never being able to… no one should experience such things. You are a kind bug.”

Hornet gripped her nail, frustrated at the sudden praise. ‘Kind’ was never a word used to describe her and she certainly didn’t feel deserving of the dub. She could debate with the old bug, tell him everything, but instead relented. “...If this is all a sister can do for her sibling, then I am hardly kind.”

Hornet swung off towards the cliffs, disappearing without another word. 

\----------------------

Their routine had changed as of late. What was once waking and then idling by the town’s bench until sleeping again, was now tending to the growing garden at Dirtmouth’s east side. Elderbug buried their friend and then decided to plant the flower they gifted as a final farewell. Imagine his surprise as more and more bloomed throughout the graveyard almost instantaneously. The growth hardly stopped there, each new day another bloom added to the bunch. They eventually became so invasive that Jiji left their cave to investigate. While initially startled by them as he had been before, Elderbug put aside his preconceived notions and found them agreeable to talk to. How silly he felt fearing them, robbing himself of their friendship. Yet another thing to thank his little friend for. 

Conversing with the stags also became a constant thing. Every so often, not wishing to pester the duo from their duties, Elderbug spent good portions of time in the station. He’d adorn the walls with flowers, clean it up, and chat with the stags if they were able. With many threats gone and survivors slowly emerging from their hiding places, the stags found their services used fairly often. They were distraught over their friend’s demise, but time was healing the wound. Old Stag and Elderbug would swap stories, both about their little friend and various happenings in Hallownest while Little Stag listened intently. It was a joy watching them grow into the spitting image of their guardian, Elderbug always excitedly remarking about how much bigger they got every visit. Little Stag would call him out as a tease, but Old Stag would concur every time, both of the aged bugs sharing a chuckle. 

Elderbug never again saw Hornet. There were odd whisperings of a bug in a red dress now and then seen at the graveyard, but there was no evidence to support said whisperings. She was surely among those milling about in the now safe Hallownest, and Elderbug knew that to be the truth. A strong bug like that, one related to his little friend, was not to be underestimated. Her grief was no doubt different, needing to be handled in whatever way comforted her, and so Elderbug left her be. If they ever met again at the graveyard in those supposed rare times she appeared, then so be it, but today, Elderbug was alone. 

“Ah, more blooms have joined the crowd. I wonder, my friend, if you are having pleasant dreams?” Elderbug mused at the sight, the grave ever silent. “I used to think dreams lousy things, only bringing despair, but I cannot have that opinion anymore as I gaze on your wonderful gift. Mayhap you dream no more, but I relish the thought of one day meeting you again. But, ahh, not yet, hmm? There is still so much to do and enjoy, and I have you to thank for that. Sleep well, my friend. Your kingdom is safe, and shall remain that way, I know this to be true.”

“I will ensure that it does…” Hornet said quietly from the Crystal Peak’s cliff, looking upon Elderbug’s daily chat with her sibling’s grave. “I’ll fulfil my duty just as you did yours, I promise you.”

The noise of her swing was muted by the wind, but Elderbug looked skyward, somehow aware he had shared this moment with another. Gladdened by the thought of their kindness, Elderbug continued his routine and prayed they stay well, knowing they felt the same.

**Author's Note:**

> Some of Elderbug's delicate flower dialog is taken straight from the game.
> 
> http://hollowknight.wikia.com/wiki/Elderbug
> 
>  
> 
> Art is by me.


End file.
